Mind of their own
by Spread.Love.Not.Stupidity
Summary: Ever wondered how God felt about his creations? How long it took him and what he did when they betrayed him? I imagine its similar to how a parent feels. I'm no God or mother but I am the closest thing my Sims have to one. I am their creator and this is my story as I watch over them and try and guide them through life. Disclaimer: I do not own Sims and make no money from this story
1. Chapter 1: New Life

Chapter 1: New Life

You will be my Sims you shall be roommates and friends and eventually you will all find boyfriends have a load of kids and be very happy but first I shall make you. Okay there are free of you lets see Max, Caroline and Sophie. Yes I am taking them from a tv series but this is only because I like their characters and it amuses me. Okay Max lets start with designing you.

_1 hour 13minutes later yeah I know it took awhile_

So I have the name skin tone ect all fine even the clothes I have managed to make kinda like hers on the show the one flaw the boobs. Usually I wouldn't stress about this but its kind of her signature okay hen in doubt save as and google it.

_1 google later_

Okay so from what I've gathered it to do with your fat and muscle so lets have a play with that. So you can have boobs but be overweight with no muscle what so ever or be normal weight and muscle with average boobs. Hmm… gonna have to go with average boobs.

Okay I'll just NOOOOOOO! YOU CRASHED WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? WHY WOULD YOU BE SO CRUEL?! Please computer please work! Haven't I been kind to you, haven't I stuck by you even though all those new gadgets have come out. Did I give up on you when you got that virus? No I took you to the it guy and fixed you. You owe me, I am your owner and you will work or so help me I will relace you with a tablet. Okay we are back on, we are cooking with gas people lets get going.

Okay so I saved most of the changes I'll just correct a few things then move on to Caroline. Thank God Caroline wont be so hard to design.

_1 hour 34 miutes later yeah she took longer_

Okay I take back my last thought, the hair I mean I struggles with Max's hair but I assumed Caroline would be easier but no the closest I could get is either too long or not long enough. I'll just pick one and move on to the last one. Its times like this I think I have a vague idea of what God must have felt like.

Until my computer overheats and I am reminded yet again that my mum and step dd never have this trouble with their tablets. A little voice in my head says (after making all the other voices shut up) that I wouldn't be able to play Sims on a tablet. I tell this voice to shove it and that its argument would be better if I had actually gotten to the playing stage of Sims and not just designing.

I'm back on and I just cant be bothered anymore I don't care I cant get the boobs the dress or the hair so it wont be Sophie it will just be some random chick we'll call her ummm….Janet. (no not from rocky horror)

_5 minutes later_

Okay she took the least time as I just rolled the dice and she was mostly made for me I did tweak her a bit like changing her out of the neo green clothes and getting rid of the spiky hair but it was so much easier. Finally my family is complete. Janet will have a lifetime wish of family because someone has to and Caroline can hmmm… political carer or business we'll go business it's more true to her tv character. Max can be a world famous chef even though she only makes cupcakes on tv it's the closest I could get.

So now I get to play with my little creations after I get some sleep this was exhausting.


	2. Chapter 2: Cheats and Rebellion

Chapter 2: Cheats and Rebellion

So I have my little family all ready and the only building I can move them into is a one bedroom house with nothing in it. This is unacceptable. I am practically their mother I must look after them to the best of my ability. Even if that included cheating. Okay so I made my Sim family rich with a cheat code but I had to they couldn't live in that place their new place is much nicer.

It has three bedrooms and three bathrooms it also has a nursery for the future baby a kitchen dinning room and living room as well as a pool. This is much more appropriate for them. So first thing first make friends with each other and learn some skills. All going well so far.

_1 hour later_

Okay I am sick of this come on Max we can go shopping umm you two can chat and talk get to know each other a bit. Max and me will go look around town and hopefully find some potential boyfriend for the three of you because I really don't want to go through the hell of making them.

Okay Max lets see we can take the car umm Max what are you doing I said car not bike and not the pink one. Oh God fine just lets get to town. Nice place, there's a restaurant you can get a job their later once you get your skills up. Hmm what else oooh a book shop well we have to go their and get a copy of well everything hey not like we cant afford to.

Better get back to your roommates then you can try making dinner without burning down the place oh better save just in case the computer crashes again or over heats.

_Waiting for game to finish saving_

_Still waiting_

_Still waiting_

_Sti-oh its done_

We are home! Hello anyone here where are you two hmm lets see ah there you are wh-NOO GET OFF OF HER! STOP KISSING! Your not lesbians. Not that I have any problem with it I still except you but NOOOOO! I had your lives al planned out. Caroline you were going to meet a Sim version of Candy Andy and be rish and successful. Janet you would find a Brad and have a load of Kids (yeah okay she is now the Janet out of Rocky Horror but I couldn't help myself). Max was going to find a Jonny and then dump his ass before settling down with a guy who is totally awesome.

You have disobeyed me and for that you will be punished I'm just not sure how yet but I will think of a way and when I do oh you will be sorry. Come on Max you're the only one I can trust we are going to make food and don't you two do anything else.


End file.
